


doujinshi

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: In-Universe RPF, M/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the remix round of SASO! <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5523998#cmt5523998">Pretend this image is a doujinshi cover</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doujinshi

_Haru gasps as Rin sits on his lap. A light blush covers his face._

_“You’re not—“_

_“—wearing anything underneath?” Rin finishes for him. He grins suggestively. “Nope.” He grabs Haru’s hand and directs it under his dress._

_Haru slides his hand up Rin’s thighs. His skin is smooth. There’s a tension in the air. Rin leans into him. Perfect blushes appear under his eyes._

_Haru grabs Rin’s cock._

_“Haru,” Rin moans, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as Haru pumps his hard cock._

_“Rin, does it feel good?”_

_Rin nods, unable to speak. His skirt is bunched up over his waist now, his cock completely exposed. The tears in eyes remain perfectly unshed._

_“I’m coming♡,” he says, a little heart at the end of his sentence. In the next moment there is come all over his dress, obvious against the dark fabric of the maid uniform._

_“Haru!” The scene has changed. Rin is moaning again. His skirt is pushed up as Haru fucks him from behind, his back arched in an impossible curve. “Harder~♡!”_

_Haru obliges. It’s a noisy affair. Rin moans, the bed creaks, and of course there’s that squelch of sound every time Haru slams into him._

_“Rin…!” Haru comes inside of him, filling him up. Rin is quick to follow, adding even more stains to his dress._

_Rin twists his head around to sloppily kiss Haru. His headdress is askew. Their tongues—_

 

“What are you reading?” Rin asked, breaking Haru’s concentration. He looked up to see Rin drying off his hair, just out of the shower.

Haru picked up the doujinshi he’d been reading and showed Rin the cover.

“Maids?” he asked, puzzled, “Wait, are you reading porn with maids in it?”

Haru nodded.

“Seriously? You’re into maids? What the hell is with guys and maids. I’ll never understand it.” He shook his head. “‘Welcome home, master,’” Rin mocked, adopting a falsetto, “’What can I do for you, master?’ ‘Let me help you with that, master.’ Gross.”

Haru looked pointedly to the side.

“What?” Rin asked.

“I’m not reading about female maids.”

“Huh?”

Haru pointed at the doujinshi cover. “They’re both dudes.”

“What?” Rin snatched the doujinshi out of Haru’s hands, his stance on maids completely forgotten.

“Isn’t the redhead’s hair kind of long for a dude?” He flipped through the doujinshi.

Haru could pinpoint the exact second Rin realized who the doujinshi was really about. His eyes widened to a comical degree; his face began to turn red, not the perfect blushes under his eyes like in the doujinshi, but angry bright splotches of color all over his face. His ears, too, were red.

“Is this supposed to be us? Where the hell did you get this?” Haru couldn’t help but notice that he was still looking at the doujinshi.

“Online.”

“What the hell, Haru? Why? How is this a thing?”

“You talked about being a maid in an interview once. People latched on to that.”

Rin finally looked away from the doujinshi. “That was years ago! And I didn’t want to be a maid! And you weren’t even there!”

“I don’t think the kind of people that draw doujinshi about Olympic swimmers care about that.”

“I—I don’t—why the hell did you even buy this? What kind of person buys porn of themselves?”

Haru shrugged. “I wasn’t really paying to attention to the pictures of myself in that.” There weren’t nearly as many, Haru didn’t add, being tactful enough not to point out that the doujinka had been far more interested in drawing Rin in every lewd position imaginable.

“I hate you.”

“Can I have my porn back now?” Haru held out his hand.

“No!” Rin held the doujinshi close to his chest. “I’m putting this away where you can’t find it.” He stalked out of the room, muttering about how his boyfriend was an irredeemable pervert.

Haru rolled his eyes and picked up a new doujinshi from the stack under the coffee table. He’d blindly purchased every single R–18 doujinshi in the Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin section of the online doujinshi shop.

A small warning appeared on the first page of the doujinshi. “Male pregnancy?” Not really his kink — at least he didn’t think so — but the art looked promising at least.


End file.
